


Just Two Dudes Being Bros

by Trans_Nerd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Erika is a gigantic lesbian lol, Erikas Gay, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, erika being erika, not even really that much angst. plus it ends happy. so dont worry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Nerd/pseuds/Trans_Nerd
Summary: Erika heads to a gay bar, and what else does she see there other than Iza-Iza and Shizu-Shizu on a date!?





	Just Two Dudes Being Bros

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3

Erika had been watching Shizuo Heiwajima very closely.

She wasn’t particularly interested in Shizuo himself. No, Erika was far more interested in the man’s sexual orientation.

Ni-Choume, one region of Shinjuku, was known for its sizable gay population. Erika loved going there every weekend to ogle the girls and flirt her way through crowds of beautiful women at gay bars; she never drank, though, as she wanted to be able to remember every single interaction she had with who she called her “fellow gays.”

One Saturday night, she decided to go to the bar and flirt around as usual. One woman caught her staring and ordered her a drink, which was nice, but Erika didn’t like alcohol much. She drank the sake to be polite and ended up making out with her until the stranger had to leave with her friends.

It was then that she noticed a few new faces in the bar. The unmistakable blonde hair of Shizuo Heiwajima, with his shorter but older friend Tom Tanaka by his side, could be seen in the doorway. Even from across the dimly lit bar, Erika could clearly see that it was the two of them.

How odd, she thought. I wonder whose debt they’re here to collect.

Tom said a few words to Shizuo, then delved deeper into the establishment to find the bathroom. Shizuo sat down by himself at a small but lonely table meant for two people and ordered a plain glass of water.

Erika’s heart caught in her throat when she noticed a short, dark figure enter the establishment almost directly afterwards. He was the type that would be able to blend into crowds easily if not for the fact that he was infamous in Ikebukuro. However, being in Shinjuku allowed him to better camouflage himself.

“Izaya Orihara?” Erika roared out, impaired judgment getting the best of her. She was definitely a lightweight.

Izaya froze in his tracks and stared in shock at the source of her voice. Shizuo’s head snapped up to stare at Izaya.

Oh.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

Shizuo stared at Izaya lovingly, glad to finally have a place where they could date and nobody would bat an eye. Ni-Choume was the perfect place for two star-crossed lovers to meet…!

And, oh, the way that Shizuo looked at him! His face was totally red with his blush, and Izaya was frozen solid in place, as he was engaged by Shizuo’s sweet, honey brown eyes. Izaya gulped, unsure of what to say.

Shizuo didn’t greet his lover. Ah, right. Even in Ni-Choume, they had to keep low profiles. Of course. If anybody recognized them, they’d be discovered.

Shizuo simply tensed up because of his bittersweet emotions, but forced himself to look away from the very man he loved. Izaya tip-toed over to the bar and ordered a drink after sitting only a few seats away from Erika.

“Hello, Miss Karisawa,” he greeted smoothly. His voice was agreeable if not for the note of high-pitched nervousness that could be heard. Erika had to restrain herself from squealing; it was too much cuteness for her to handle!

“Hello, Izaya!” Erika greeted, ever the cheerful one. She winked at him, and he acted confused, like he totally didn’t know.

Erika was a good sport. As much as she loved seeing gay couples openly express their love, she could play along for the sake of secrecy. She made small talk with Izaya with no mention of Shizuo whatsoever. Izaya was tense and nervous, as was Shizuo.

Tom returned from the bathroom, and Shizuo kept his voice low as he rapidly explained what had happened. Tom’s face fell, and his eyes flickered over to Izaya for a split second.

He looked at Shizuo and nodded.

Tom led Shizuo by the hand out of the restaurant, neither man buying anything and therefore not leaving a tip, either.

Izaya was crestfallen by his boyfriend’s leave. His mouth relaxed into its usual frown.

\---

“Thanks again,” Shizuo muttered. “I felt bad for not ordering anything, but I seriously thought I was gonna blow up.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Tom answered. He gave Shizuo’s hand a squeeze, making the blonde smile. The smile was, however, quickly replaced by a frown.

“I’m sorry,” Shizuo said tearfully. Tom halted in his tracks to wipe away Shizuo’s tears.

“I just- I’m sorry I ruin all of our dates,” he sobbed. “It’s all because of my temper that you can’t enjoy myself, our date is ruined, and it’s because of me that-”

“Hey, hey, don’t say all those things. I’m with you because I want to be with you.”

Shizuo pulled Tom into a hug and cried on his shoulder, and Tom couldn’t deny that he was tearing up, too.

Tom couldn’t imagine thinking of himself as a burden, but that was Shizuo’s everyday reality. It wasn’t fair that his boyfriend suffered from his own feelings of low self-esteem.

He stroked Shizuo’s back with warm, comforting hands and planted a tender kiss on his forehead, going up on his toes in order to reach the man that he held so dear. It looked so ridiculous that Shizuo couldn’t help but laugh, and that made Tom happy.

Erika had, unfortunately, looked away right before Tom kissed him on the forehead.

\---

Just getting to see his lover was too overwhelming for Shizuo. It filled him with so many emotions that he couldn’t bear to let others around him see. He whispered a few words to Tom, and the two were off.

Erika followed them both from a few paces back, careful not to be seen. She vaguely wondered what she was getting herself into until she saw Shizuo starting to bawl and Tom pulling him into a hug.

The secret relationship must have been so emotionally taxing for both Izaya and Shizuo. She had never thought about it before. Her heart broke as she watched Shizuo cry.

At least he had such a helpful friend like Tom to cheer him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love any kudos and comments you have to offer! <3


End file.
